The Giga Hound
by TerrorTwinEpicness
Summary: I was normal. Ok not really normal per say I was raised by my Aunt when my parents skipped out on me and she trained me in combat and the ninja arts. I thought it was going to be a boring day I did not expect to be sucked into my favorite movie as a giant metal dog
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know transformers or anything of Hasbro. I do ownmy Oc and any plot twists used.

 **TTE: hi I'm NightStorm and I love transformers like most of you. I honestly don't expect any of you to like my writing but please don't flame**

 ****

 **Blaster: Heya sis there is a guy here saying he has ramen and claims u are his churro**

 ****

 **TTE: slag. I'm not here Bro tell them I went to Narnia! *dashes and dives under my couch***

 ****

 **Blaster:... alrighty then *looks at readers* enjoy and review if u think Nights should continue writing this. *leaves***

* * *

Chapter 1: tv portals and metal paws

So let's get introductions out of the way I'm Vivi Keesee. I am of average height for a girl. Shoulder length natural steel colored hair. I live with my Aunt near the Great Lakes in Ohio intheUSA.

My Aunt is a sociopath and is proud of it. She and I are some of the last people that can use chakra which is actually real and not as easy to use like you see in the anime. I can do everything that they do. But not without difficulty at first. I am also  
a transformersaddict.

Now onwards to my fragged up life!

"Vivi get your lazy ass up and stop wasting daylight!" A feminine voice yells to the slumbering form upstairs under a pile of blankets. The form gives a startled squawk and falls off the bed to reveal a pair of goldish green eyes and a rats nest of steel  
hair on a sharp yet oddly soft looking face. The steelnete gives a low growl in her throat and gets up.

"Oh Vivi it's morning dear wake up~ is it so hard to wake up like a normal person?" The now recognized steelnete grumbled as she got dressed in a pair of knee length tight jean shorts and a black midriff cut off top.

Vivi after getting dressed hops down her two flights of stairs and lightly cushions her landing with chakra and walks into the kitchen. " Miso again Aunt Fuma?" A black haired woman of small stature turned towards her brandishing a spoon in her  
face. "Hush child before I smack you with a shovel again." putting her hands up in surrender she backs up slowly. "Easy Auntie I was just teasing." Huffing the black haired woman turned back and started to portion the food. Both after getting  
their food and sat down at the dinner table eating in silence.

"Vivi." The steelete pauses in her eating and gives her Aunt her full attention. Her aunt sighs. "I got a lead." Vivi's eyes widen considerably light reflecting off her surprised golden-green orbs. "You found them?" Her aunt gives a slow nod and furrows  
her eyebrows in contempt. "They made a mistake Vi, and I shall pay them back mercilessly. Your parents will regret giving you up for drug money." Vivi flinches slightly in phantom pain and rubs her chest right above her heart. "I leave right as soon  
as I'm done don't expect me home for at least a month Vivi.

Vivi gives a sad nod and picks up their now empty dishes and starts cleaning them. "Give them Pit aunt Fuma." Behind her back her Aunt gives a predatory like grin. "Always my little PitSpawn."

-time skip brought to you by Vector Prime!-

Vivi's pov~

I stand on the porch to our Japanese stylehouse and wave my Aunt goodbye as she flash steps away. A big sigh leavesmy mouth as I slide the rice paper door back open and step inside shutting it behind me. "Finally she finally found them." Giving  
a soft grin I shake my head and go to the living room. ' _What movie to watch, decisions decisions.'_ Giving a feral grin I nab my favorite movie off the shelf and give it a tight squeeze to my chest. "Transformers!"  
Hopping over to the DVD player I open the case and pull out my favorite movie. Out of all the transformers movies I liked the first the best sure Jazz and that lil baby bot die and I have no idea what happens to the other ones from Mission City, it's  
still better then watching Optimus, Ironhide or Ratchet die.

Popping the movie in I dive onto my couch and push play on the remote I snagged off the coffee table. The opening song starts as I hum along. The Tv let out a static hiss and turned off.

"Oh no no no!" I jump up and dive to the Tv and start shaking it. "Not now! Come on you glitching hairdryer! Don't fragging do this to me slag it!"

The Tv turns on as I give a whoop of joy. My joy did not last let me tell you cause the blasted spawn of unicron started giving off a high pitch squeal.

"Ow ow ow! Make it stop!" Screaming I clutch my ears to try and stop the pain. The Tv finally stopped and glancing warily I see the screen and immediately my jaw drops.

"No fragging way!" Approaching the tv I hesitatly raise my hand. "There is no way my tv is a ground bridge right now" Before I get the chance to think twice about pulling back the Tv starts sucking me in. Grabbing onto the edges of the Tv I try and fight  
the pull. But I guess my luck took a vacation since right as I got a good grip my coffee table flew and hit me in the head knocking me out cold and into the portal.

* * *

Time skip by Vector Prime!

* * *

*Vivi's Pov*  
'Did anyone get the plates of the semi that ran me over?' Groaning I pushed myself up and shaking my head I open my eyes. Only to see metal right in front of my eyes coming out of my face! Are you kidding me?! Looking past my new extended nose I glance  
at my surroundings. Alley made of metal. Ground made of metal. People walking past the alley made of metal.

Commence melt down. 3...2...1..

"SWEET MOTHER TRESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENS! IM ON CYBERTRON!"

What I thought came out as yelling came out asbarks. My whole body-well I guess frame now- froze. 'Did I just bark? For the love of all things cheesy please let me have heard that wrong' A quick glance at the metal wall near me confirmed my fears.  
I was a giant metal Dog. 'Ok breath Vi just breath and asess the situation your a ninja for Petes sake so stop freaking out' Ok so metal dog. Bright steel in color almost silver, more like gun metal gray. Same eye-optic color. Breed? Uh, Irish wolfhound?  
Does that mean I will be bigger than most bots walking around? Oh pit yeah I'm no longer the short one!

Getting up onto my paws I start taking small steps to get used to the feel of walking. 'Ok one pedein front of the other, oh geez I need to stop watching those old claymation Christmas films.'

After trial and error I can finally do a trot around the alley, running is a no go since I can't seem to get my paws to work right and Ikeep introducing my nose to the wall.

I slowly exit the mouth of the Alley and look around at all the bots and see a welcomed and yet horrifying sight. Mechs and femmes and younglings walk around but they seem to be hesitant on who can be trusted. Many are either wearing autobot or decepticon  
symbols.

'So the war has started, don't know how far in. The abundance of younglings and femmes means the youth sectors are still ok.' Nodding my helm I know what to do next. Luckily my chakra still works. I start trotting as bots gape and get out of the 30+ foot  
tall dogs way.

'Youth sectors first, try and save as many as possible. Check the date on what time frame I'm in.'

Not really paying attention I don't see the mech in front of me. A resounding bang sounded out as bots glanced over and stared for a kilk then turned deeming the situation as not their concern.

Wondering what the absolute slag did I just trot into I glance down at the bot and any version I have of saliva left my mouth dry as I stared slightly quivering. The mech stood and straightens his stance black and white paint glowing in the street lights  
and his door wings rigid on his back as he looks at me with a red chevron over ice blue optics.

'OMP...PROWL!' Oh Primus I'm going to hyperventilate!

"What are you?" Prowl walks around my form causing my armor fur to stand on end. 'Oh Primus I feel like I am getting judged like those dogs in shows' While my inner debate goes on Prowl drones on. "No faction symbol. Neutral? Sturdy frame. Guardian frame  
type, rare." Reaching out a servo he keeps the palm facing up and in front of me. Looking from his hand and to his face I have a random thought.

'Well I'm not going to sniff it if that's what you want.'

But despite my attitude against it my programming decides to kick in and make me sniff his servo and memorizing his scent. 'Oil, electric, and crystals?...I didn't even knew they had scents I guess that's the perk of having a better working nose.

My glossa peaks out of my muzzle as I give his hand a tentative lick. 'DID I JUST LICK HIM?! Oh my Primus kill me now.' He seemed to take that as a good thing and scratched behind my left ear. Slowly I became a puddle of whining goo under his skillful  
digits. This mech is Primus incarnate.

My spark warms at the thought of being with one of my childhood heroes. My spark seems to sing pleasantly and harmonized with the thrum coming from the mech scratching my ear.

Prowl jolts away from me and stares in facination and something else.

When he jolts from me I immediately pull back with a whimper. 'Oh no I made him upset oh shoot I should leave.' Starting to back up my tail goes between my legs of it's on accord.

"Stop!" Immediately I freeze in spot as he closes the distance I put between us. He softens his tone when he speaks next. "I'm not mad, don't run." My spark sings as he says this. 'Thank Primus I don't know if I could deal with Prowl or anybot being mad  
at me.'

I don't think I planned on it happening later in life He would say I initiated it. His spark sings along with mine as soon as they harmonize I feel something snap in place. I fall onto my metal rump when I feel a tentative prod at my mental walls and  
at my spark.  
 **'Hello?'**

Prowl seems to radiate happiness and calmness at the same time as he looks at me stoically. Wait he's not radiating that I feel it!

 **'Hello new partner. My name is Prowl and I am your bonded partner. My beast half as it is.'**

 ****

I blink and shuffle back to standing up. Beast half. Wait kinda like soundwave and ravage I am his cassette? What did I just get myself into? This was so not according to plan. NOT. AT. ALL.


	2. Chapter 2 not a fun time

TTE: *pops out of a closet* I'm back from narnia!

Jazz: *screechs and jumps his claws digging into the ceiling ashe hangs there*

TTE: wooooow. Ten points gryffindor.

Jazz: slaggit Night you nearly gave me a spark attack!

TTE: nahhh I say I just gave you a good shock. *pales as Jazz gets down and starts stalking towards me* now my mech easy lets use words.

Jazz: *lunges as I yip and run away*

Blaster: *looks at readers* while those two wreck the base please enjoy the chapter and Sis owns none of transformers,thank Primus, but she does own the plot twists and Vivi.

* * *

Why me for the love of Primus why me?

Here I sit on my metal aft as Prowl walks around his home grabbing things and putting things away after a glance. He keeps shaking his head and saying not good enough or not soft enough.

Why he is doing this is cause apparently I am his beast half. Now let me explain, even though I just found out myself. Beast halfs are animal like bots that best resemble a bot. I say animal like because apparently we have bipedal forms that only unlock under great emotional stress, great right?

Anyway most bots don't find their beast half since animals are actually rare on cybertron. Even more so finding their match. So imagine my surprise when Prowl practically vibrated in spot and slung his arms around my neck with my height practically lifting him off the ground since I was just a little taller.

Well these bots share a deep bond with their partner I think it would be just under twin bonds and sparkmate bonds. It's a bond apparently all bots crave to have since it shows you have a partner through thick and thin that would be there no matter what.

"MoonGlide come here please!" Prowl's voice brings me out of my inner monologue.

MoonGlide, that's my name now that Prowl gave me, better than nothing. I trot over to him and lay my head down on his shoulder.

'Yes Prowler?'

He gives me a withering look before scratching my chin making my tail wag. "I have your berth ready but we need to go to work now."

'We?'

Prowl sends amusement clear through the bond. "We are partners now Moon we work together which means you have my work schedule." My inner deadpan is very great. 'Did I just get voluntold that I am a police dog now?' Well that's just Prime.

* * *

Location Praxsus, inner third district, enforcer hq.

Weird looks didn't cover all the looks shot at us as we walked to Prowls workplace. Half the time I was in a constant state of snarling at decepticons and nudging the occasional Youngling that hug my legs, so slagging cute.

If Prowl noticed my prejudice he didn't say anything about it though he did send enough reprimand and confusion across our bond to know he didn't understand my viewpoint.

I should mention at this time Prowl hasn't chosen a side yet so the youth sectors are good so far since that's more into the war. But where I couldn't tell you.

Looking up after a gentle prod from Prowl telling me to I can't help but gape. This isn't a building it's a fragging castle! The pillars are long and spiral going upwards. The metal shine with a blue sheen with a undertone of yellow. The doorway is big but that's probably for taller bots like the fragging behemoth of 60 feet I just saw walk in the door.

The emblazoning of a spark over a shield that rest above the door archway tells me it's a enforcer building if I didn't already know. That's only to describe some of what I saw before Prowl dragged me in by my scruff lightly.

'Come Moon we can't be late for deployment assignments.'

* * *

I hate this, kill me now, make it stop!

'Prowl pleeeease let me bite this mechs aft just once I won't ask again!'

All Prowl does his set his servo on top of my helm as I am laying next to him at a table in a meeting room listening to Sentinel Prime drone on about how worker class bots need to be controlled and that wreckers are a risk to allow to be alive with their destructive tendencies.

'As much as that would be amusing MoonGlide, he is a superior and though I don't agree with his views we have to respect his opinion.'

I let out a derisive snort at that. He has to respect him I am a dog I don't have to do slag! I never have been happier to be a dog. Sentinel walks closer to Prowl and I as he inspects the bots for he stood in front of Prowl I have to try and not growl at the fragger.

He won't betray the bots like in the movie I won't let him. Without my knowledge my vocalizer let's loose a low snarl. Prowl is quick to grab my scruff in case he needs to restrain me in his mind.

Sentinel glares down at me as my armor stands on edge. "What is this waste of space mutt doing here?!" Prowl tenses beside me as enforcers around us grab the handles of their weapon of choice in worry. Already they knew I was Prowls partner.

I jolt to standing up just level with his upper chest and let loose a snarl. "Sir I would ask you not insult my beast half partner." Prowl himself looks close to murder as he stands next to me making both of us look very intimidating.

If bots could pale Sentinel would have, because apparently the bond we have is considered VERY sacred and not to be trifled with. Clearing his throat he speaks. "Right apologies enforcer Prowl. You and your partner-" why did he look like he wanted to hurl his energon at that? "shall work patrol around the youth sectors and then around the hall of records."

Prowl nods as we both leave before anything bad can else can be said by that aft hat.

* * *

Youth sectors 2 joors after deployment

3rd pov~

A giant gray dog can be seen here in the youth sectors laying on the ground while younglings and sparklings crawl over its massive frame. It makes sure that they don't hurt themselves by catching the few who do trip, righting them and letting the younglings be on their way.

A few yards away can be seen a tall Praxian mech enforcer being apologized to by some colorful pink, green and blue femmes. "Prowl I am so sorry about this the younglings saw your partner and wouldn't stop asking to pet it."

Prowl smiles internally at that, he doesn't blame them MoonGlide his partner is a vision among dogs. Her frame pronounces a strength to rival many mechs put together. A caring nature to young that shows a kind spark, and intelligent optics showing many emotions yet somehow hiding many secrets.

"It's fine Chromia, Arcee, MoonRacer. She likes younglings and sparklings. If she didn't like them she wouldn't let them do that." As Prowl gestures to where some more rambunctious ones were pulling on the dog's ears. The blue femme, Chromia, walks over and pulls the ones away from the dog's ears much to its obvious relief.

The green femme, MoonRacer, giggles slightly and gives Prowl an amused look. "Who would have thought you of all mechs would have a beast half as polar opposite of you like she is." The dog must have heard this because they all turn when they hear a huffing/yipping sound.

Prowl gives both femme and dog a unimpressed look. "Right, and how is medical training going?" MoonRacer gives a thoughtful hum. "Good so far my teacher is very short tempered to certain patients though."

Prowl nods knowing her tutor well as many enforcers do, the infamous wrench wielding Ratchet. The dog nudges the sparklings and younglings off quickly standing up when clear and letting loose a loud snarl at a nearby alley across the road from the youth center they were in.

Prowl runs over to his partner. "Get them inside now!" The femmes are quick to comply to the order herding the younglings inside as Arcee gives them a quick good luck.

Setting his servo on the dog's side he contacts her through the bond.

'What is it MoonGlide?'

'I just saw a mech carrying another red mech into the alley but he was unconscious and then a gold mech ran in after them he looked pretty beat up Prowl.'

Prowl's optics harden into little chips of ice. And nods quickly pursuing after the most likely soon to be murder scene. His partner hot on his stabilizers.

Using his wings he tries to determine if their is more threats than seen and quickly concludes there is more at least 3 besides the three seen before.

'We have at least 4 hostiles and two injured MoonGlide. I need you to distract them for me take a few out if you can while I get the injured out of here. Compute?'

Nodding the dog slinks into the alleys as quiet as a petro mouse and leaving her partner to his job.

* * *

MoonGlide's pov

Slinking quietly I make sure I use chakra to soften my steps and make me seem insignificant in the radar of these criminals. Getting to the sight i lower myself onto my belly and crawl sticking to the shadows so I won't be seen.

The mechs smell awful, like a mix of high grade and something sour, probably a cybertronian version of a drug. 'There's one cause for arrest if I can find any on their frame.' The mechs are taunting the gold mech who holds the red mech close to his frame.

'Dear Primus they can't look to be just a couples orns into their third frame!' (Teenagers)

I try to catch the gold ones attention as he glares at the mechs threatening them, looking at me I grin and nod slowly. Winking when he understood I am there to help. 'He looks familiar.' Shaking my head mentally to get my head back in the game I slink behind the nearest mech, an average height mech with a copper paint job and decepticon insignia emblazoned on his shoulder blade.

"So are you fragging waste of spaces finally going to consider the offer now?"

The gold mech snarls. "Not on your life scrapheap, we will never join a group like yours! You just have to offline us because we would never agree."

The mech snarls and motions to another beside him a puke green mech that is slightly taller with a bigger frame.

The puke mech gives a vicious smile and walks forward cracking his digits. "I will enjoy beating the scrap outta ya." And swing his fist towards the gold one.

By this time I have seen and recorded enough and lunge locking my mouth around the puke mechs arm and give a harsh yank.

Letting out a roar of pain the mech stumbles back holding his shoulder that is sparking and missing his arm. Looking up he spots me as the other decepticons pull out blasters and aim at me some shaking in fear at the sight of me. A thirty plus foot dog with an arm hanging from my mouth.

'Ewww I seriously hope I don't catch stupid from biting this guy.'

Spitting out the arm I let loose a snarl my denta showing and dripping energon from my attack. Quickly putting myself between the injured mechs.

A brown con stumbles back scared. "What the pit is that?!"

A orange con gulps before steadying his blaster. "That's a slagging giga hound! I thought they were a fragging legend!"

The copper con lets of a shot hitting my shoulder but barely even leaving a scuff mark in my thick hind. "It doesn't matter it is between us and our target."

Not wasting anymore time I lunge for the copper mech and latch my muzzle around his throat quickly tearing out the cables and energon lines and offlining the mech instantly. The others retaliate by shooting my hind making me wince slightly in pain and annoyance. 'I need to buy Prowl time and keep at least one alive.'

Lunging again I take out the puke mech who is already injured, leaping onto his back as he tries to run to the injured to use as hostages. I use my claws and slice them across some of his wires in his back and immobilize him but keeping him alive.

What I didn't see was the cable come and smack into my helm sink claws into my helm behind my ears. I let loose a loud yelp and quickly try and paw the claws loose from my helm. The two cons left slowly come forward as I snarl in warning.

What neither of us expected was that the gold mech would throw himself over my back and take a shot hitting the orange mech right in the spark chamber and killing him. The brown mech quickly drops his blaster and makes a run for it but is quickly shot with a EMP and making him fall to the ground unconscious.

Prowl runs up to me from behind some crates supporting the now conscious red mech. "MoonGlide!" He slides to a stop next to the gold mech and handing him the red one, walking up he tries to help me get the claws out of my helm.

Still pawing at it I let out a low whimper. "Shhh it's ok MoonGlide it's ok. I am going to get that out for you now ok?"

'Hurry please it hurts!'

He is quick to work out the claws but also being careful not to damage me much. "Your lucky Moon that your hind is as thick as it is, the cable claw just barely nicked your protoform." Licking his cheekplate i let my happiness and sense of accomplishment radiate through the bond. The gold and red mechs walk up to us.

"Thank you for helping my brother and I." The gold mech nods thankfully while the red smiles. "Yeah we would be scrap without you." Prowl nods.

'Prowl we need to take them to a medic.'

'Agreed. But how can we get them there MoonGlide?'

'They can ride on me, I can support them both.'

Sending his acknowledgement he leads them towards me as I lay on my belly to make climbing easier. "MoonGlide has agreed to carry you as we escort you to a medic." They both nod and painfully get on,their legs leaking sluggishly and the red ones

arm is barely hanging on, while the gold looks to be having only one working blue optic.

Rising slowly I trot from the alley as Prowl finishes his call to Hq to pick up the dead and alive cons still there in the alley as we take the victims to a medic.

They both hold onto my armor fur ridges that adjusted to hold them on so they won't fall. The red mech leans forward as he is in front. "Your name is MoonGlide?" I let off a soft yip in approval. I don't see it but he and his brother grin widely. "Thanks for the save Moony."

'Ha! I'm a marauder like in Harry Potter! Heh I'm such a nerd.'

The gold grunts his agreement. The red pats my neck scratching slightly. "Well I'm SideSwipe and this is my twin SunStreaker." I have to give myself props for not tripping over my own paws at that announcement.

'OH MY PRIMUS! My Terror Twins are on my back right now! Don't squeal don't squeal keep calm.'

My partner walks up and walks next to me. "We are going to see I medic I know he is the best I know of." SideSwipe and me speak in unison even though only I and Prowl would know we did

"'Who?'"

Prowl grins pats my shoulder as we walk onto the road that's a straight shot to the medical building. "Ratchet." My optics widen slightly. 'Oh slag I guess it's time to meet the demon of the medbay, Primus spare our poor sparks.'

* * *

Authors note

Thanks everyone who liked,subscribed and followed, it means the world to me.

And thanks for the reviews! I especially like my cookie I got! *munches on the cookie* I can't say I will always post this quick but I can guarantee at least one a week if maybe late a couple days. I don't know how long the book will be because I get hit with writers block HARD so ideas really help me.

So sorry i keep reposting this chapter my spell check wasn't working at all.

Also here is a preview for the next chapter:

"What do you mean you didn't think to check on your new bond!"

"Well it seemed fine to me."

CLANG!

"Holy slag he just knocked out the Enforcer! Can he be arrested for that?"

CLANG!


	3. Chapter 3 meet the medic

**TTE: Yeah i got nothing to say except sorry.**

 **Ratchet: *smacks TTE with a wrench* this femme decided to have a breakdown and thought her book didn't mean much and almost gave up.**

 **TTE: I didn't though! I am pretty sure my brother in law smacked me upside the head enough to know i needed to continue**

 **Ratchet: at least someone had common sense.**

 **TTE: That's hurtful Hatchet it really is. *runs as Ratchet chases after her***

 **Blaster: Some day she is gonna destroy the base. Anyway she doesn't know Transformers or the characters only MoonGlide and any of her own ideas. She also said she was thankful for reviews. So enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

MoonGlide's pov

Step. Step. Shuffle. Pause. Whine. Repeat. That's basically how the entire trip to Ratchet went with the twins on my back. I would take a couple steps and they would lose their servo holds on my back and start slipping. So I would look back and try and nudge them upright while still moving finally I would have to stop and whine at Prowl to fix them in the end. I don't know whose nerves were more frayed in the end mine or Prowls.

Walking into the medical building I felt REALLY out of place but I mean come on I am a giant dog in a place of healing, yeah not a usual sight. Prowl just walks down a hall obviously knowing where to go. I just followed him and hope wrench throwing was just a fandom made thing and not real.

"AND GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK YOU FRAGGING PIT SPAWN GLITCH OF UNICRON'S AFT!"

Yelling is heard coming from a bow open door where a unfortunate mech comes running out a wrench nailing him in the helm before he is fully gone and down the hallway. Whimpering softly I pray I survive this encounter.

SideSwipe grips my back slightly harder. "Ok now I'm scared, if a giant dog is scared to go in after getting in a life or offline fight without hesitating this is bad." I don't see it at the time but The Terror Twins were quickly looking for a way to get off my back without damaging themselves further.

"Seize and desist that, your making it worse." Cold tone washing over all three of us we back down and quit freaking out as Prowl scolded us. Walking in a red and white mech can be seen wiping off some equipment, stopping and turning towards us his helm down still looking at the equipment in his servo probably for damage.

"Alright Prowl what's wrong now- AND WHAT THE FRAG IS A GIGA HOUND DOING HERE?!" Well that went well until he actually saw me. Softly whimpering and laying down on my belly I pin my ears back.

The twins got off my back carefully and Ratchets aqua blue optics zoom over to them immediately. Scowling the medic walks over and grabbing a twin in each servo drags them over to a berth. Immediately Ratchet sets off working while Prowl stands next to me and rubs my helm.

"You didn't answer me Prowl."

Shuttering his optics Prowl looks at Ratchets back who is trying to wrangle SideSwipe's arm into proper position to weld it while he complains about pain and abuse.

"This is MoonGlide my beast half we bonded about half a cycle ago. She is a guardian frame type so she has some connection to the All spark and Primus.

My helm shot up from its resting position on the ground optics widening. 'Hold the com-link say what?! This wasn't in any fandom I ever read before! Oh Primus if a connection with the All Spark will I be targeted by Megatron?! Wait frag did I just jinx myself?!' Without knowing I start hyper ventilating.

Soon my vision is full of red and white with blue dots. "Vent slowly MoonGlide you are red lining you need to calm down. Prowl you need to hold her helm still her wound has trace amounts of poison in it. Slagit mech she should have been treated on the spot even if it didn't scratch her poison can seep through the protoform!"

More red enters my vision along with gold now. "Will she be ok?"

Ratchet hums deeply. "Yes she will be it's because of how big her frame is that it hasn't gone to far into her energon stream. Feeling a prick in my side I yelp and jerk away from it into the side I feel Prowl is in the bond.

"And you didn't think to tell me about your new bond you know new bonds like this can get strained in extreme cases like this!"

Prowl winced in the bond and sent a feeling of indignation and slight sorrow over it though I don't think consciously. But my vision is going black from the sedative I think Ratchet just gave me.

"It seemed fine to me."

"I didn't feel anything off in harmonization. So I didn't think it impertinent."

Softly snorting I send amusement towards Prowl though I feel slightly loopy now. Hehehehe looooopy!~ the last thing I hear is a few things.

Clang! Prowls bond goes dark in unconscious.

SideSwipe yelps and leaps back from Ratchet and my sides.

"Holy slag he just knocked out the Enforcer!" Turning to his brother he asks in a shaky voice. "Can he be arrested for that?"

Clang! Well there goes the red hellion. The gold hellion seems to teleport onto the berth after Ratchet points at him with another wrench he unsubspaced.

I give my huffing/snorting laugh at the situation. Pfft I can imagine that call to the station. Dispatcher we have one giant dog knocked out, a KO'ed enforcer, a KO'ed gladiator twin and one that is taken hostage, the aggressor? Well he is a medic more then twice their age. Oh yeah I would love to hear that conversation.

The last thing to happen before I lose consciousness was Ratchet rubbing my muzzle and smiling softly. "Recharge well little guardian."

* * *

It seemed like forever before I woke up again but when I did boy oh boy did I wish I didn't.

'Uh Prowl why are the mechs we saved hiding behind me?'

Prowl who is sitting across from my body at a berth with Ratchet looks up from what Ratchet was doing and spoke to me in a surprised tone of voice.

'Online already MoonGlide? Well to answer you they seem to think the safest place would be the best place to hide which I guess in their processors means by you.'

Shuttering my optics and feeling great amusement I glance at the mechs behind me raising a optic ridge. SideSwipe gives a sheepish grin and SunStreaker just refuses to look at me.

"Alright looks like your synch is stable Prowl be lucky it harmonized the first try." Ratchet wipes his servos off on a rag. "You two are fine as well but I want you to stay here for further monitoring." The twins shudder in horror much to my GREAT amusement.

My partner nudges me in the bond and gestures for us to leave. Sending acknowledgement I stand up and shake myself slightly waking the rest of my systems from my impromptu nap courtesy of the Hatchet. The twins quickly jump to standing positions. "Don't leave us with him he is a spawn of Unicron!" SideSwipe yelled while grabbing my leg.

Clang! Clang!

And the twins are out like a light. Shaking my head as I walk out with Prowl we make our way outside leaving the twins to the tender mercies of the irate medic.

"MoonGlide we still have patrol around the hall of records are you up for it?"

Instead of answering I walk ahead of him and towards a tall building in the distance showing him I am up for it. "MoonGlide." Turning to look at Prowl he just points the opposite direction from where I was walking. "It's the other way."

Oh come on! Why does my sense of direction still suck? I would get lost in a one room house if given the chance. Turning around I go in the right direction and Prowl walks next to me shaking his head barely in amusement.

* * *

Ok what I said about the enforcer castle place that has nothing on the hall of records not one bit. Think of the most expensive castle in the world ok got a picture in your head well this place makes it look like a cottage.

Prowl again drags me into the building just amused with the fact I was gawking at things inside. Meanwhile I am pretty sure I died and went to the well of sparks. There was just so many datapads and artifacts to look at. 'Curse my lack of digits! I want to read!'

3rd pov~

The black and white enforcer walks past his partner as it stops to look at a case of old weapons musing how they kinda looked like ninja weapons she trained with.

A mech with a long version of a cybertronian beard walks up to the enforcer and smiles. "Ah enforcer Prowl lovely to see you again." The enforcer bows his head respectfully. "Alpha Trion it has been a while friend, I have been well." The old mech nods his helm behind the enforcer. "Any I suppose that has to do with finding your best half?" Shuttering his optics rapidly the enforcer wonders how the ancient mech new that the hound was his Beast half.

Chuckling at the enforcer he waves over a red and blue mech who walks over. "Anybot can feel the synch, that and the fact in records giga hounds always find their partner even when basically offline, they search till they do." The enforcer shudders to think of his partner trying to find him half offline from starvation and wounds because she wouldn't stop at all till she found him.

The red and blue mech reached the two and smiles at them. "Prowl, Alpha Trion, good solar cycle." The ancient mech gives a smile and nods to the new mech. "Orion. You recall asking me about ancient creatures that bonded to Primes and changed the tides of war?" The red and blue mech nods slightly while the enforcers lip plates twitch slightly holding off a smile.

The ancient one gestures to the hound now looking over a shelf of datapads and tilting its head. The hound wondering if cybertronians made doggy version of the datapads. The red and blue mechs jaw drops as he looked at the giga hound. This hound was most likely the last of its kind thought to be extinct since the fall of the Prime dynasty.

This hound can only mean one thing all three mechs knew it. Watching as the hound looked over at them and tilted its head wondering why the three mechs were looking at her. This hound can only mean the war between the autobots and decepticons are about to get very bad perhaps even the extinction of their race from the war.

The hound trots over and smiles a doggy smile at the mechs thinking to itself. 'I just might Optimus Prime before he was a prime! This is the best day ever! Nothing can make me upset now!'

What none of the gathered four knew is on the other side of the planet a certain red optic and gray gladiator was watching feeds from security videos showing the hound attacking his men and knew the hound had to be his the connection to the allspark and its strength will win him the war and he would rule Cybertron as its rightful overlord.

Watching the same feed a one red optic wielding mech made plans on how the giga hound can be used in new experiments to improve the decepticon cause.


End file.
